


Chocolat chaud et Succube!

by AllenKune



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Fluff, High School, Pre-Slash, Winter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: La classe part en voyage scolaire. Un moment pour Kurumu et ses pensés.





	Chocolat chaud et Succube!

Kurumu savourait le silence qui régnait enfin dans le car après les trois heurs de voyage qui avait épuisait la classe. Le véhicule roulait actuelle dans la dernière grande ville humaines qu'allait croiser la classe lors de leur classe verte. Moka et Tsukune bavardait juste devant elle , observant les tours humaines et les rues bondée qui ralentissait leurs car scolaire. Yukari s'était endormie derrière elle avec Ling Ling , et après un rapide regard aux autres étudiants peu était encore éveiller.  
                                       
La nuit était encore loin même si la fin d'après midi se faisait sentir, tout comme les baisses de température.  
   
Resserrant son pull contre elle, Kurumu regardait Mizore lire tranquillement a coté d'elle avant de poser sa tête contre la fenêtre geler. La ville laissant lentement place a une campagne gelée qui semblait bien plus sombre. Des champs morts en apparence, plusieurs près gelés et une dizaine de maison que Kurumu se demandait qui voudrait habitait dans des coins aussi isolés. Sans aucune action.  
   
Elle sourit. Ils en avaient vécu des aventures. Détruire Fairy Tail , en finir avec cette organisation sans perdre trop de plume dans les combats. Bien au contraire en vue des couples qui s'étaient formait. Kurumu regardait les deux amoureux devant elle se murmurer des paroles que la succube ne prenait pas la peine d'écouter.  
   
Bien des couples, visiblement l'action leurs plaisaient et les aidés a s'épanouir. Leur club n'avais pas encore une sa dose pensa t'elle en riant. Heureusement que se voyage scolaire devais être calme. Madame Nekonome avait réussi par elle ne savais pas qu'elle miracle a les emmenait a des sources thermale pour quelque jours . Pas que Kurumu ne soit contre cela ! Une source thermale avec plusieurs soins du corps. Le seul point noir était qu'elle n'aurait personne à conquérir avec ses nouveaux soins sur son corps.  
   
Elle fut surprise de voir que le paysage avait changeais. Réveillait par la route désastreuse remplie de nid de poule. Gémissant de douleurs après que sa tête ne se soit cognait contre la vitre. Le regard violet tombait sur la foret montagneuse, recouvert par plusieurs couches de neige.  La route avait était heureusement salé et déblayait mais tout se que voyant la jeune femme était l'étendue vierge de trace humaine. Des sapins par centaines, par millions qui sait se que ses yeux ne pouvais pas voir. Des traces de pas animales et une biche qui croisa une seconde son regard avant de continuait sa course entre les arbres et loin du car scolaire.  
   
Le véhicule fut de nouveau secouait par un nid de poule. D'autres élève se réveillait tours à tours, juste a temps pour voir la foret laissait place a une route contre la montagne et a la vue dégager sur les villes et villages dans la vallée en contre bas. Le plus incroyable était le soleil se couchant, plongeant la foret et les villes humaines dans une obscurité alors que le haut du ciel était un fondu de couleurs chaudes.  
   
Kurumu fut surprise quand une main se posait sur son épaule. Détournant a regret le visage du couché de soleil, la démone recevait le sourire timide de la femme des neiges qui lui tendait un verre fumant d'un chocolat chaud.  
   
 **"Moka a pensait a apporter du chocolat chaud."** Dit-elle simplement, ses yeux déviant lentement vers le spectacle qu'observait sa partenaire par curiosité. Un talus passa sous les roues du bus et Mizore réussi à geler le verre de chocolat quand le choc fut sauté le liquide du verre.  
   
Kurumu rit de voir sa boisson cristallisait hors du gobelet, laissant tomber l'idée d'une bonne boisson chaude pour réchauffait ses muscles engourdies par le soleil. Mizore rejoignis son rire, heureusement qu'il était perdu dans la montagne et plus dans une ville humaine. Elles auraient eu quelque problème mais pas de quoi taire leurs rires.  
   
Le regard dérivant vers la fenêtre, Kurumu eu la surprise de voir un bâtiment de dressait contre la montagne et en parfait accord avec la foret. Attirant l'attention de leurs amis, le petit groupe regardait a travers  les arbres les sources thermale se dessinait, encore mystérieuse et sources d'un nouveau souvenir. C'est tout se que pouvais espérait Kurumu en jetant silencieuse un regard a tout ses amis attrouper près d'elle.


End file.
